


hyuck goes to a party

by starryeyed (kaylie153)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, and its just flirting, brief luren, but not everyone is actually here..., hinted nomin - Freeform, hyuck is kinda shy, hyuck looks hot and everyone wants to take him home, hyuck ship spoilers in the end notes, i dont wanna give away too much, its kinda donghyuck/everyone, just know hyuck is hot and everyone agrees, maybe there will be a part 2 for them.., read it if you dont want a surprise or cant do process of elimination, somehow its only hinted nomin and yet they almost took over the fic.., this is all hyuck in that mesh shirts fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed
Summary: Jaemin’s mouth snapped shut and he whistled. “Dude, I didn't know you were goin’ nipples out, I woulda worn something sexier.”Hyuck laughed, brushing his hands along the material of his shirt. “Oh come on. I never go out. Thought I'd make an impression.”(or, haechan wears that shirt from that one nct2020 promo photo and everyone thinks he's hot)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	hyuck goes to a party

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! basically, channie is really gorgeous and i haven't stopped thinking of [this](https://twitter.com/dailyhaechan/status/1311593118903365632?s=20) in over 24 hours
> 
> the hyuck ship reveal is in the end notes. that's for anyone who doesn't like surprises, cant figure it out, or is picky about their haechan ships

Donghyuck prided himself on his fashion choices. 

His daily wear to campus generally avoided oversized hoodies or sweats, steering more toward too-tight jeans and expensive sweaters or button-ups. He kept the comfort clothes at home, happily tucking himself into his favorite ratty sweatshirt almost immediately after dropping his backpack when he got back from classes. 

And though he was a young college student, who luckily didn’t have to work a job, he wasn’t big into the party scene. He had plenty of friends who asked him to go out on the weekends, but he often found himself much more comfortable at home, curled up on the couch with a drama, and a pizza. Though they still gave him the opportunity in case he ever changed his mind.

In fact, it was that very reason - their refusal to stop inviting him out - that culminated in his actually attending a party for the first time in almost 7 months. And Donghyuck did not disappoint in the clothing department.

When his best friend pulled open his front door, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Jaemin was dressed well himself, a cute peach colored button-up that made his hair look exceptionally soft, and jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places.

Jaemin’s mouth snapped shut and he whistled. “Dude, I didn't know you were goin’ nipples out, I woulda worn something sexier.”

Hyuck laughed, brushing his hands along the material of his shirt. “Oh come on. I never go out. Thought I'd make an impression.” Then Hyuck reached out a hand to pluck some lint - or cat hair? - from Jaemin's shirt, giving his friend a proper once over. “You look hot, by the way. Trying to catch someone's eye?”

His best friend only shook his head, avoiding his eye as he stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. 

They grabbed dinner first, eyes catching and following Donghyuck through the restaurant and down the street on the walk back to the car. He’d been hoping to stand out with this outfit, but he didn’t know it would be this intense. He began worrying how —

“Earth to Hyuckie.” 

He hadn’t even realized they’d already made it into the party. Jaemin stood next to him, a protective hand on his hip while he stared at his face curiously. 

“Where the heck did you go?”

Hyuck shrugged, giving his best friend an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I started thinking about—”

“Well, hello. I’ve never seen you two around. Who invited you to this party?”

Both boys’ attentions were grabbed by a well-dressed man walking up to them. His hair was pushed back from his forehead, allowing them to see his eyes as he scanned over them both, giving an appreciative nod at Donghyuck’s revealing shirt. When he smiled at them, two dimples appeared, making his handsome face more boyish.

Jaemin smiled back, turning on that charm he reserved for people he wanted to schmooze. “Hi. I’m Jaemin, this is Donghyuck. We’re here courtesy of Lee’s invite.”

He laughed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning closer. “You’ll have to be more specific. There’s a lot of Lee’s here.”

Jaemin nodded and smirked, leaning closer as well to the older. “I know. You’ll just have to guess.” He grabbed Hyuck’s hand and pushed passed the greeter, headed for somewhere else in the house. 

From behind them, they could hear the guy call out. “I’m Jaehyun. Feel free to find me later!”

Hyuck giggled into Jaemin’s shoulder, squeezing his hand as they emerged into a kitchen. There weren’t many people, mostly just cups and liquor and soda to mix it with. Jaemin pulled them over to a counter, motioning for Hyuck to make himself comfortable while he poured them both drinks.

“I think that guy was into you.” Donghyuck settled himself on the counter, watching as Jaemin checked the labels of the liquor.

“Umm, pretty sure it was _you_ he was checking out. Can’t really blame him. I’m surprised you could even leave the house.” Jaemin sent him a sideways glance, pouring some clear liquor into a couple of cups.

“You think I wouldn’t be allowed to dress how I want?”

Jaemin shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. “If it was me, I wouldn’t have let you go. I would’ve locked you up in the bedroom so I could have you all to myself.”

Before Donghyuck could reply, a familiar voice was entering the kitchen, followed by a couple others. Jaemin froze next to him, but Hyuck jumped from the counter, a big smile on his face.

“Hyung!”

Mark Lee turned from his friends to face Donghyuck, his eyes going wide as he looked him over slowly. “Damn, Hyuckie. You look _good_.”

Hyuck giggled, headed toward his friend with a pink blush high on his cheeks. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” When Hyuck got close, he pulled Mark into a hug, finally getting a look at the guys behind him. One looked familiar, but the other was a completely new face. He pulled away from the hug, still smiling. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Neither did I,” Mark laughed, running a hand up into his hair. His eyes were stuck on Hyuck’s chest. Donghyuck reached a hand out to smack him on the arm. “Sorry! Sorry. I’m just not used to you in this kinda outfit. Even when you used to party, I can’t remember you ever wearing anything this… revealing.”

“Is it a bad thing?” Donghyuck was once again questioning his outfit choice, hands coming up to run along the waistband of his jeans.

Mark shook his head violently. “Not at all.” His eyes flicked up to Hyuck’s, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Wait, are you—”

“Dude, you gonna introduce us?”

One of the boys laid a hand on Mark’s shoulder, tugging for his attention. Mark blinked owlishly, obviously having forgotten they weren’t alone. 

“Oh, um, yeah. Hyuck, this is Yangyang. We have a music production course together. Yang, this is Donghyuck. We’ve known each other since… since we were like 8, right?”

Donghyuck smiled, reaching his hand out to shake Yangyang’s. He was handsome, with soft features and a bright smile. “Yeah, something like that. Basically forever at this point.”

Yangyang gave his hand a squeeze, eyes studying Hyuck’s face. “You’re cute. Very cute.”

“Dude!” Mark slapped Yangyang’s hand away from Donghyuck, making Hyuck laugh. 

“It’s okay. Thank you. That’s sweet.”

Mark rolled his eyes and gestured to the other boy behind him, who had gone awfully quiet, gaze focused passed Hyuck. His face was annoyingly familiar, a memory tickling at the back of Hyuck’s mind, but it wouldn’t quite come into focus. “Hyuck, you remember my cousin, Jeno?”

Hyuck clapped his hands together, drawing all three of the boys’ attention to him. “Yes! Yeah, that’s why I recognize you. Lee Jeno, it’s good to see you again.” They hadn’t properly seen each other since they were teens, Jeno just always on the periphery of their friend group, mingling when he wanted, but mostly sticking to his group of friends from middle school.

Jeno smiled, his eyes moving into crescents, and he nodded. “Yeah, you too, Hyuck.”

Mark grabbed his attention again, coughing nervously then running his hand through his hair once again. “Who did you come with?”

Donghyuck waved behind him, in the general direction of where he imagined Jaemin was scowling. “Jaem, of course.”

Mark nodded, looking passed Hyuck. “Hey, Jaemin. How have you been?”

Hyuck felt Jaemin come up to him, thrusting a cup of their mixed drinks into his hand. The smile on his face was forced, and he’d undone a couple of buttons on his shirt, exposing a bit more of his smooth chest. “Oh, you know. Just trying to get through classes. Ignore the fakes. The usual.”

The sudden tension in the room had Hyuck bringing his cup to his lips, Yangyang coughing into his hand, and Mark diverting his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, totally,” Mark coughed.

Jaemin’s hand came to rest on Donghyuck’s hip again, applying pressure to make him move passed the group. “See y’all around. We’re gonna go enjoy the party.”

When they’d made their way back into the living room, finding a spot against a wall, Hyuck sighed. The noise level was intense, but if he pressed closer to Jaemin, he knew he’d be able to hear. A crowd was formed toward the middle of the floor, dancing to whatever song played out of two huge speakers set in opposite corners of the room. Hyuck watched his best friend take gulps from his cup, brows pinched tight, eyes dark. 

“Jaem?” 

Jaemin looked over at Hyuck, lowering his cup. “What?”

“What’s wrong?”

Jaemin shrugged, lifting his cup so he could bite along the rim of it. “I don’t know. But I’m extra glad you came out with me. I would’ve hated to see- to run into Mark on my own.”

Hyuck cocked his head, eyes searching his friend’s face. He knows for a fact that Mark and Jaemin have never had problems. He even knew that they’d run into each other at parties plenty of times, without ever complaining of awkward conversations. Why suddenly Jaemin would be worried to see Mark was a complete mystery to Hyuck… unless…

“Wait, is _Mark_ the guy you’ve been secretly seeing?” Jaemin nearly spit out his drink. “I knew things must’ve ended between y’all recently because you’ve been acting so weird the last two weeks, but I had no idea it was him!”

“No!” Jaemin grabbed onto Donghyuck’s wrist, trying to rein him back in. “No, it is not Mark, oh my god.”

Hyuck’s brows furrowed, mouth screwing up in a purse. “What’s wrong with Mark?”

“Holy shit,” Jaemin groaned, falling against the wall. He downed the rest of his cup, then took a deep breath before meeting Hyuck’s eyes again. “There is nothing wrong with Mark, Hyuckie. However, one,” he held up a single finger, “I’m like 99.999% sure that boy is in love with you.”

“What?” Donghyuck’s eyes went wide, the grip on his cup loosening. “That’s ridiculous!”

Jaemin laughed, sliding his shoulder along the wall so he could be closer to Hyuck. “Definitely not. You know, he asks me what your relationship status is every time I see him. Literally every time. I tell him it’s the same as the last time I saw him. Only reason he didn’t tonight is cause you were here in person.”

Hyuck shook his head, mouth dropped open. “That’s crazy.” He giggled then, throwing a hand up to cover his mouth. “Can you imagine if he had been that persistent in high school?”

Jaemin chuckled too, rolling his eyes at the image. “You mean when you were head over heels in love with him? Yeah. I haven’t told him cause I didn’t wanna break his heart more.”

Donghyuck allowed himself another moment to laugh at the crazy turn of events, but then he straightened up and glared at his best friend. “And two?”

Jaemin sighed, holding up a second digit. “And second, it’s not Mark, it’s—”

“Babe!”

Both boys startled, turning to see a mop of pink hair headed toward them. He’s got a big smile on his face, and in combination with the pink flush on his cheeks and the bottle in his hands, they determined the smile is alcohol-based. Renjun doesn’t grace them with that kind of smile unless he’s asking a favor, or very drunk.

“Hi, Injunnie,” Jaemin purred, grabbing at his wrist to bring him in close to their space. 

“Hyuck, _fuck_. I could eat you up. You wanna go home with me?”

Donghyuck giggled, reaching out a hand to smooth Renjun’s flyaways down. “I’m not sure either of us could get away with that.”

“What do you mean?” he pouted, his fingers sneaking into one of Hyuck’s belt loops. “Xuxi wouldn’t mind.” That pout melted into a sly smirk as he tugged Hyuck closer. “And _he_ doesn’t need to know.”

Jaemin scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at Renjun. “You know, I look pretty good too, why is no one flirting with me?”

Hyuck turned his eyes on his best friend and cooed. “Jaeminnie, you look beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“Then why aren’t they lining up, Hyuck?”

“Cause Hyuck is showing off tonight. What? Did y’all get in a fight?” Renjun released Donghyuck’s belt, switching his bottle to his free hand before taking a sip. The hand that’s now free snaked around Jaemin’s side, rubbing soothingly at his waist.

“Jaemin and me? No, we’re not fighting.” 

“No,” Renjun said, annoyance in his voice. “You and—”

“Oh hey, guys. I was wondering where Injun ran off to.”

They all turned to look up at Renjun’s boyfriend. Yukhei stood almost half a foot taller than his tiny boyfriend, but where Renjun could make himself seem big with his harsh looks and mature temperament, Xuxi could make himself small and pliant with a bashful smile and nervous eyes.

“Hey, Xuxi. We’re gonna bring Hyuck home with us.”

Yukhei blinked and nodded, smiling at his friends. “Okay. What about Jaemin, didn’t you guys come together? Jaem, do you need a place to crash too?”

Jaemin snorted, nearly falling over at how hard he laughed. 

“No, Yukhei. Like, we’re gonna take him home, ya know?” His boyfriend’s blank face made him sigh. “Threesome, babe. He’s too hot to waste tonight.”

Donghyuck choked on his drink. Yukhei’s eyes went wide at Renjun’s words, shaking his head. “I don’t think,” he looks around and lowers his voice, “ _he_ would appreciate that.”

“Oh come on, you could take him! He’s the same size as me!”

Yukhei shook his head more violently, adamantly against this proposition.

Jaemin patted Renjun’s head, earning a glare from the older. “I think you’re boy toy is too scared to make a move like that. But you can’t blame him.”

Renjun shrugged, glowering at the ground, mumbling under his breath. “It’s just cause he’s his TA, I bet I could convince him otherwise.”

“Maybe,” Donghyuck laughed, taking another generous sip of his drink. “But you’d have to convince me too.”

The four of them fell into conversation easily, only lulling when Yukhei and Jaemin go to refill drinks. A few more guys attempted a pass at Hyuck, a friend of Yukhei’s who introduced himself as Hendery, a charming boy named Jungwoo, and a tall TA from Jaemin’s department called Johnny. Each one was shot down by Renjun, who glared at them until they walked away. 

When Yukhei returned, he’s sans Jaemin, a wild look in his eye.

“What’s wrong?” Renjun asked, lifting a hand to run down Yukhei’s stomach. “Where’s Jaem?”

“Umm,” he looked around, checking the crowd for _someone_. “We were in the kitchen, making drinks, and this guy like, appeared out of nowhere. He got all close to Jaemin and was talking to him so quiet I couldn’t hear anything. And Jaem looked angry, so I told the guy to step back, but Jaemin told me it was okay. Then he and the guy left and he said he’d be right back.”

“Is Jaem getting dicked down in a bathroom right now?”

Donghyuck smacked Renjun’s arm, a warning in his look. “Yukhei, do you know who it was? Did you hear a name?”

Shrugging, Yukhei pushed in closer to them, pressing Renjun into the wall. “I couldn’t hear them at all. But the guy had like, red hair? He was cute. A little mole by his eye.”

“Oh he was cute, was he?”

“Babe, you literally invited Hyuck into our bed an hour ago, I can’t call a guy cute?”

“It’s different!”

“Yeah, yours is way worse.”

Donghyuck leaned against the wall, trying to go back over the conversation with Jaemin earlier, thinking over their interactions the past couple months. The description sounded familiar, but no face came to mind. 

Jaemin had obviously been seeing someone, even if it was just a fuck buddy, but he’d never told Donghyuck who it was. Either because they were keeping it lowkey, or cause he was worried what Hyuck would say about it. 

Mark Lee passed across the room, laughing with some guy who had his hair tied up in a tiny ponytail, speaking close to Mark’s face. 

“Jeno.”

The arguing couple next to him quieted down, looking over at Hyuck. “What?”

“He’s with Jeno, Mark’s cousin. Remember him?”

Renjun nodded, his lips in a thin line. “Wasn’t he totally in love with him in high school?”

Pursing his lips, Donghyuck shook his head, still trying to work through the thoughts in his head. “Yeah. They dated the summer before college. Kept it real quiet. Something about Jaem’s family. When they broke up, he was really upset. He cried a lot.”

“Guess they found each other again.” Yukhei’s voice was soft, like he was worried about disturbing a moment.

Donghyuck nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. “Hopefully he won’t be hurt again.”

Renjun’s hand touched Hyuck’s elbow. “Don’t worry. He’s a big boy now. He can take care of himself.”

A buzzing in his pocket broke his attention from his friends. The text message made him smile, and he quickly responded.

“Hey, I’m gonna find Jaemin, and then I’ll head out.”

Renjun and Yukhei nodded, saying their goodbyes before they departed from the wall. 

It took nearly 10 minutes for Donghyuck to track Jaemin down, finding him in a hallway, waiting outside of what he assumed was a bathroom.

Jaemin’s shirt was no longer tucked in, his collar wrinkled, and a red bruise peeked out from his chest. He had a smile on his face when Donghyuck found him, and he grabbed his best friend’s hands, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Hyuckie.” His voice was warm and sweet, instantly making Hyuck’s worries melt away.

“Hi, Jaeminnie.” He pulled away, grinning. “I’m about to head out, is that okay?”

Jaemin’s brows pulled together, worry replacing the happy look on his face. “You’re not having fun?”

“That’s not it. I’m just tired. And honestly,” Hyuck sighed, laughing a little on the exhale, “I never thought I would say this, but I’m tired of being hit on.”

Laughing loudly, Jaemin’s face was once again happy. He nodded, squeezing Hyuck’s hand. “Understandable. How are you getting home?” Donghyuck’s phone lit up with a notification, so he showed it to Jaemin with a smile. “Oh good, he’s picking you up.”

Donghyuck gave his best friend another hug, jumping when the door to the bathroom opened. Lee Jeno exited, a surprised expression on his face when he saw the two boys hugging. Pinching Jaem’s side, Donghyuck quietly whispered, “Let’s discuss this tomorrow, hm?”

Jaemin only gave a bashful smile in return, flicking his wrist for Hyuck to head out.

He made it out of the house in once piece, sighing in relief when he pushed through the door. The car he was looking for idled at the end of the walk, windows too dark to see in. Hyuck nervously smoothed down the front of his shirt, making sure it was still tightly tucked into the black ripped skinnies he’d worn. The black mesh shirt was starting to rub awkwardly in places, the seams marking his skin red. His outfit had been fun at first, flirty and tantalizing, showing off almost his entire torso to the world, the jeans making his legs look incredibly long and full. Even his makeup was pristine, gold over his lids to match the expensive belt around his hips. 

Donghyuck pulled the door open, falling into the seat with a dramatic sigh.

“Long night?”

He turned to the person in the driver’s seat, a smile immediately taking over his features. He was dressed in a big hoodie, shorts pulled up so his thighs were on display.

“Yes, incredibly. Jaemin has been a handful tonight.” With a gesture from the other, Hyuck pulled on his seatbelt. “Oh and Renjun tried to bring me home tonight for a threesome.”

“Oh yeah?”

He laughed, reaching a hand out to fall on the other’s thigh. “Yukhei vehemently refused. We think he’s scared of you.”

“He should be. One misstep, and oops, he’s suddenly failed a quiz he didn’t even know was due.”

Donghyuck laughed again, letting his head fall back onto the headrest. They were quiet as they drove along, home just a few minutes away. At a red light, Donghyuck shifted, moving over the console in the middle to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“What was that for?” His eyes flicked between Donghyuck’s and the light.

“I just missed you. Glad we’ve made things work, ya know?”

He nodded, surging forward to kiss Donghyuck on the mouth. “Me too,” he murmured.

Hyuck settled back into his seat, holding the older’s hand in his own. The lights flew by and he smiled contentedly.

“Hey, Taeil?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Donghyuck looked over at him, a smirk pushing his cheeks up, making his boyfriend frown in concern. “What do you think of my outfit?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i appreciate any kudos and comments you may have. critiques are always welcome as well. please lemme know what you thought!
> 
> this honestly didn’t go exactly to plan, but i don’t hate the results
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/starry_kay_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/starrykay)
> 
> spoiler: the ship is hyuckil (donghyuck/taeil)


End file.
